Moving On To You
by My Name Is Barry Allen
Summary: [Set after new episodes] Kurt is trying to deal with the fact that Blaine is with Dave, but it's hard. And with his friends around him it should be made easier, but all he can think about is Blaine and how much he needs him back. Angsty Kurt fic.
1. Chapter 1

**Moving On To You**

**So, this just sort of happened after watching the new episodes. It may or may not involve a little bit of Dave bashing in later chapters…depending on what happens on the show that upsets me lol Let me know what you all think :) **

**Chapter 1 **

Kurt knew what he had done was stupid. He wasn't naive. He had a moment of doubt, he foolishly let everything get on top of him and he took it out on the one person he couldn't bare to be without. Blaine. He believed what he said at first about being too young, they were kids, he was just having cold feet, it was natural, the future was looming ahead so quickly and he just needed it to slow down, and now Blaine was gone. He tried to deny his stubbornness; believe that not having Blaine was for the best, but speed dating and blind dates and being told by a stranger that 'You're just not over that guy' hurt. The truth hurt. He had lost him. Going home was the best thing for him, he missed his dad, he missed Carole, being home just made everything feel easier. Being back at McKinley was strange, it had been the best thing that ever happened to him, this was where he had truly found himself, but on the flip side it was where he had been hated for being himself, bullied, tormented, he didn't admit it to anyone, even to Blaine but he still had nightmares about it. On rough days he still saw Dave's face, felt his lips brutally on his, felt every shove over and over, and now he saw it even more. Only this time Blaine was there too, laughing at him, telling him how pathetic he was. Dave would hurt him and Blaine would spit 'I'll never forgive you for this' and Kurt would wake up alone.

"It's good to be home." Rachel said as they stood together at the homecoming dance, the fireworks still going off above them, she wrapped her arms around him and sighed against him.

"I guess." Kurt whispered, he couldn't help but think it would have been better to be home if Dave wasn't with Blaine. He could see them together, Dave wrapped an arm around Blaine pulling him closer, he hated how comfortable Blaine seemed against him. It didn't look right. Blaine was the cuddler, he was the one that wrapped arms around him. He tore his eyes away quickly as Blaine looked at him. He didn't want to see the pity in his eyes. "I'm starting to think home isn't here anymore." He whispered to Rachel.

"He'll see sense, Kurt. I mean come on...Dave?" She shook his head. "He's just hurting over what you did. You two are endgame. Just give it time." Kurt just nodded weakly, he didn't believe her one bit. "We'll keep you busy, and we will show Blaine just what he's missing."

"Yeah, I guess. I just want to go home and have a grey's anatomy marathon or something." He shrugged weakly.

"Well, as your best friend, I am not going to let you do that." She whispered. The truth was, Rachel blamed herself a little for Kurt's flip out on Blaine. She hadn't been there for her best friend, she was the one he went to over the little things Blaine did that got to him, just like they knew Blaine went to Sam about Kurt. But with her gone, Kurt had no one to turn to, and everyone knew when he bottled things up for too long he couldn't keep it in forever no matter who got hurt in the process.

"Rachel…"

"We are going dancing." She decided. "We will have a few drinks. You will forget about Blaine for one night and I will forget about the blow up of my career."

"I really don't fancy it." He whispered.

"No way am I letting you stay home moping about Blaine and the bear." Mercede's voice popped up from behind them, and as she draped her arms around his shoulders he couldn't help but smile. Everyone was home, even if it was just for a little while. Everyone was home and maybe it wouldn't be so bad.

"Come on, lets all go out." Rachel said, bouncing slightly on her feet and Kurt knew when she was in this mood it would be foolish to say no.

"Fine." He sighed quietly, giving in. Before Kurt really knew what was happening the whole gang were planning their homecoming night, drinks and dancing, they were all about to head off to a new club when Blaine and Dave walked over. To Kurt's surprise, Puck stepped beside him and wrapped an arm around his shoulders, Kurt felt comforted by this and leaned in against him.

"Hey guys," Blaine said cheerily.

"Hi Blaine." Mercedes smiled, Kurt noticed that she too moved closer to Kurt. Kurt was honored but he really didn't need the protection. "It's good to see you again."

"You too." He beamed. "All of you. It feels like forever."

"I guess it has been forever." Santana said, her eyes rolling over Dave with a bit of disgust. Kurt sighed, this wasn't how it was supposed to be.

"Me and Dave were going to head for dinner… Do you guys want to join us?" Blaine offered. Kurt could see how hard he was trying, and Kurt wanted to go to dinner with Blaine and be like how it used to be, but he knew that would never happen. Not with Dave there. Yes they were friendly, but really? Dinner. No.

"Actually, we're going out, we have reservations at the new club that's opening up. One of Kurt's friends from New York runs it and has promised us all an amazing night." Santana smirked. Kurt frowned, the way she had said Kurt's friends definitely insinuated that it wasn't just a platonic friendship. Kurt wanted to hit her, Blaine looked hurt by the comment.

"Do you want to come?" Kurt offered, he wasn't too sure why his voice was so shaky.

"No, it's fine. You guys go. Have a good time." Blaine said. "Maybe we can catch up before you go back to New York?"

"I'm staying here for the year." Kurt said softly looking down awkwardly.

"Well, still. Catch up?" Blaine said tilting his head in a way that Kurt couldn't help but think he was cute.

"Yeah, that sounds good." Kurt said quietly, but he wasn't sure if good was the word he was actually looking for. "I'll text you."

"Okay." Blaine said with a weak smile before walking away with Dave. Kurt wished that he hadn't looked over in time to see them link hands.

"Come on, you need a strong drink and a distraction." Puck said softly. "Maybe you'll find a new bear of your own."

Kurt looked up at him to see if he was serious and he couldn't help but laugh and it felt good. Maybe Puck was right, a strong drink did sound amazing, and if he found a distraction from Blaine. Then so be it. He walked with his friends with an extra bounce in his step.


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to everyone who has reviewed/followed the story :) Hope you like this installment. I've had such a horrible day at work today and I just needed to write something. So this happened! **

Kurt woke up with a burning headache, he opened his eyes and groaned; quickly shutting them back again. He shuffled back on the bed and sighed, it had been a week since they had all gone out for drinks, and Kurt had quickly realised that drinks helped. He didn't think about Blaine, not really. It didn't hurt watching the couples dancing on the dance floor; with the drink he was up and dancing too. He pulled himself up, today was 'catch up' day with Blaine. Not that he really wanted to go, he didn't want to listen to Blaine gushing about how his 'country bear' had won him over. No. But he didn't want to hear about him being miserable either. Maybe going to see him wasn't the best idea. He felt his phone beep beside him and he groaned, why the hell was it so loud? He reached blindly for it if anything he just wanted to turn the noise off. Squinting at the screen he saw a text from Rachel. 'Maybe it isn't how you planned, but you can always show him what you want, not so long ago it's what he wanted, you can remind him. Phone me later. Love R. X' Kurt sighed reading it over again. Could he show Blaine that it was him he wanted? It didn't seem fair. Maybe not, but he could show him what he was missing. It was coming up to nine, he would be meeting Blaine at twelve. He forced himself out of bed, waited a few minutes for the dizziness to go down and then went for a shower.

One thing Kurt hated since moving back from New York was the quietness, his dad and Carol seemed to always be out and it was just him alone in the house. A part of him craved it, he didn't have to constantly tell his dad that he was okay and put a brave face on things, he could just be his sad self and mope around. He just wished he didn't feel so lonely all the time.

Twelve came soon enough and Kurt waked to the coffee shop wearing his blue skinny fit jeans and a red and white striped shirt. His hair relaxed and flopping slightly over his face, he didn't feel the need to cover it with gel or hairspray; there was no one to impress. Blaine had Dave now. Kurt walked in and sighed, like always he was the first one there. He walked to the till and ordered himself and Blaine a drink, he hated how he remembered Blaine's coffee order. Maybe he should have ordered the wrong thing, pretend his mind is already getting over him. Deciding that was stupid he ordered a plate of Blaine's favourite biscuits too and headed to a table. Kurt took a lazy sip of his drink sighing quietly before Blaine rushed in.

"Kurt. I'm sorry I'm late." Blaine said in a rushed breath.

"It's okay." Kurt said standing up. They both stood there awkwardly just blinking at each other, neither knowing what to do. Kurt took the first step and wrapped his arms around Blaine in a loose hug. Blaine seemed to relax into the touch, not realising that the simple action was breaking Kurt's heart. "I got your coffee."

"Oh. Thank you." Blaine said, a sheepish smile on his lips as he sat at the table. "So, how's it going being home?"

"Honestly. I...A part of me is thinking maybe it would have been better if I'd stayed in New York." That wasn't what Kurt had expected himself to say. He had planned to be positive and say everything was going amazing, but really he couldn't lie to Blaine. Blaine was the only person, maybe other than his dad, that could see straight through his lies.

"I'm sorry." Blaine said softly.

"You have nothing to be sorry for." Kurt said quietly.

"Why did you come back?" Blaine asked, sucking his lip almost nervously.

"The honest answer?" Kurt whispered, Blaine nodded. "I came back for you."

"You… But you said…"

"I was an idiot. I was scared." Kurt admitted. "But I guess I got what I deserve."

"I'm sorry." Blaine repeated.

"Please stop saying that. It was my fault. As long as you're happy." Kurt said with a soft smile. Blaine didn't say anything, he just nodded mutely and they both used the silence to take a few sips of their coffees.

"Are you going to stay?" Blaine asked, breaking the silence between them.

"I told school i would use the year helping Rachel as part of my work program. So I don't really have a choice. But I might go back and stay with Elliot for a while."

"Are you two…?" The question hung in the air.

"No." Kurt said with a soft chuckle. "He's not really my type. And I'm probably not his."

"He'd be an idiot if you're not." Blaine said gently.

"Yeah right." Kurt rolled his eyes and took a bite of the biscuit. This made Blaine smile. "What?" Kurt chuckled.

"You never really eat biscuits. It was always me saying for you to have one, or share one with me."

"I guess I have sucome to comfort eating." Kurt said playfully. Blaine just nodded and tried to smile.

"Did you have a nice time with everyone at home coming?" Blaine asked, tilting his head.

"Yeah, it was good. Sorry for how they were with you and Dave…"

"It's okay. I deserve it." Blaine shrugged. "I guess it's still weird for them."

"Weird. Yeah…" Kurt nodded and looked down. It was more than weird for him. It was sick. He closed his eyes and pushed away the thoughts of Dave kissing him. "You're happy with him right?" Kurt blurted.

"I...Yeah. I am." Blaine said quietly. Kurt didn't think he believed him, but nodded slowly. "He's changed, Kurt. I promise you. I wouldn't even talk to him if he hadn't proved that he had changed."

"Okay." Kurt whispered and finished his drink.

"How is it working alongside Rachel?" Blaine asked, deciding to change the subject, hoping it would be a little lighter between them.

"She's dealing with her failed stardom so sometimes it can be a bit of a nightmare, but it's nice to be with my best friend. I can't guarantee we won't pull each others hair out by the end of the term." Kurt smiled.

"I think you two will be good for each other." Blaine said. "Though you bring out the worst in each other sometimes, you really do bring out the best. You smile more around her then you do with anyone else…"

"I like to think I smiled a lot around you." Kurt said gently.

"You did." Blaine assured him. "But you know what I mean?"

"Yeah. I think so." Kurt nodded.

They spent another half an hour together, Blaine talking about the warblers and what he had hoped for them. Kurt offering a few tidbits of advice, it was easy talking together, almost as though nothing had ever happened between them. Blaine had let it slip that he and Dave were moving in together, and Kurt tried not to let it show how much that hurt him. Moving in together meant that it was serious. Blaine would never move in with Dave unless he loved him, which meant his Blaine really wasn't his anymore. His heart ached at that.

"I better go." Kurt said a little while later, he had decided that he couldn't force the smile anymore, he needed to go home, put a sad film on and just curl up and cry.

"Can we do this again?" Blaine asked, his eyes shining bright.

"Honestly?" Kurt whispered. "I...I don't think I'm ready to the friend thing with you Blaine. Seeing you...I've realised how much of a mistake I made, and I'm not going to be the guy to fight for you and wreck your relationship. But I...I can't sit here and pretend to be fine, when I'm hurting so much inside. I'm sorry." Kurt stood up, grabbed his bag and walked out of the coffee shop, he didn't look back, he just wiped his eyes and ran the last five minutes home needing to be alone.

**Reviews? :( **


	3. Chapter 3

**I am so sorry about my lack of updates. I've just not been into writing and found it hard. But this chapter is the longest thing I have written in a while… I hope you like it. Contains spoilers for new episodes. Also...Please let me know what you think about Walter in this story :) **

Chapter 3

Internet dating was something that Kurt never thought he would be interested in. He believed people connected face to face, through smiles and little touches, but his loneliness had gotten the better of him and he just needed to feel wanted. To begin with he wasn't really looking for anything more than a cheap thrill. He was a man and he had needs, and a bit of 'sexting' fun wouldn't harm anyone, but then he started to talk a little more to a few and then he started speaking to Walter. He was charming and funny and they had things in common and talking to him was just easy. Kurt would find himself looking forward to receiving texts from him, he would smile more throughout the day when he was talking to him and he was almost not thinking about Blaine as much. Kurt didn't know when the right time to meet him was, but the decision was made easy when he learned that Brittany was decorating Blaine and Dave's flat. Kurt took that as a sign and asked Walter to meet him that evening.

Meeting Walter wasn't what Kurt had expected at all. Kurt was a little angry that he had led him to believe they were the same age, but after their first meal Kurt realised that Walter was the same guy who had made him smile, was the same man he looked forward to talking to. Age was just a number and as long as he was smiling and not thinking about Blaine then that was fine.

It was their third date. Kurt hadn't told anyone about him, he wasn't ashamed by him, he knew his friends might be a little concerned about the age difference, he knew some of them would make a few jokes about it but he knew they would be there for him if he needed it. But the truth was Kurt hadn't told them because no one was paying attention to his life once again. Kurt had grown out of wanting the attention all on him, it wasn't something he craved anymore, wasn't something that he needed, but he did miss his friends asking how he was. Rachel was having what felt like the fifth meltdown in the four weeks they had been back and honestly, as much as Kurt hated himself for thinking it, he was tired of it. In a brief meeting with Blaine he had let it slip to Blaine that he had been dabbling on line, mostly it was just to stop him from looking at him with those brown puppy dog eyes that Kurt felt as though they were boring straight into his soul. Blaine had simply said he hoped it worked out and that he deserved to be happy. That was just what he wanted to hear his friends say to him.

"I think I look forward to Friday's the most now." Walter smiled as they sat down at a nice restaurant.

"Me too." Kurt said gently, and it wasn't a lie. The past two weeks it has all been all about Rachel and Kurt couldn't even keep up with what the latest issue was and he had been looking forward to their dates just to get away from it all. "How have you been?"

"I've been great." Walter said, his charming smile working wonders on the butterflies in Kurt's stomach. "But I've noticed you haven't been yourself in your texts as much recently."

"Oh…" Kurt didn't know what to say. They hardly knew each other, how could he know that he wasn't himself? "I've just...It's been a tough couple of weeks."

"Would you like to talk to me about it?" Walter asked.

"It's not really date conversation." Kurt said lightly.

"It's about an ex?" Walter asked tilting his head watching him closely.

"Yes. But it's not… I haven't been cheating or anything." Kurt couldn't keep up with his mouth and he was surprised when Walter started to chuckle.

"I can already tell that you are not the type of person that would cheat in a relationship, Kurt. Exes have a way of hanging on. If they've had a part of our hearts it's harder to let go of them, and I can tell that when you let people in you let them all the way in. You give your heart easily, it will take a while for that part of your heart to heal." Walter's voice was so soft and it lulled Kurt into a relaxed state. "I don't know if you've noticed but I'm not a young man, I've had my fair share of relationships. Even the women that I loved in my past, I still think about them on occasion. Still miss them. The people in our past shape who we are today. It's not a bad thing."

"We were engaged." Kurt sighed looking down. At what part had he started to cry? "I was happy with him. He was my first love, my first… he was my first everything. It just got too much for me. I was terrified of marriage, terrified of just being stuck in a relationship. But… I don't know i ever truly felt stuck. I think i was scared he would feel that way, and when little arguments happened I made them bigger, and I snapped and ended it."

"And you regret that?" Walter reached out and took Kurt's hand in his giving it just a little squeeze, just showing Kurt that he was there, that he wasn't angry.

"Every day." Kurt answered weakly. "He's in a relationship, a guy that used to torment me every day of my life for being who I am."

"That must be hard." Walter squeezed his hand again and Kurt smiled squeezing it back.

"A little." Kurt sighed. "Doesn't matter who he is with. Whoever...It would still be hard. But he's happy, I think, and I'm happy for him. He deserves that."

"What about you, Kurt? What do you deserve?" Walter asked and Kurt didn't know how to answer that. "You are a caring young man, you have a kind heart and deserve to be happy. Now, I know that I am an older man and I'm not fooling myself in believing me and you will end up in a happy long term relationship, you know that I am still finding myself as a gay man. And I know that you and your ex have a lot to work through and maybe you two will end up back together, or maybe you'll grow stronger and find someone else who you won't be scared to give your heart to. But in the mean time… We are both lonely, I could use a handsome young man to show me the best clubs, to debate fashion trends and show me about this fabulous world I am finally entering. And you could do with being spoilt."

"But… " Kurt frowned, not really understanding what he was suggesting.

"I'm not talking about anything sexual…" He added quickly.

Kurt chuckled. "Sexual doesn't...I mean it doesn't bother me." He said quickly without realising what he had said. "But...I think I would like that. I do like spending time with you and you do need someone to tell you about fashion." Kurt grinned.

"Don't be cheeky." Walter laughed and Kurt just giggled, it was easy. At the end of the conversation Kurt felt lighter, relaxed, maybe even happy. They spent two hours eating, having a few glasses of wine and just enjoying each other's company, at the end of the night Walter paid, reminding Kurt that he was going to be spoilt and Walter walked him home.

"I really had a lovely night." Kurt said softly, a part of him didn't want it to end.

"Me too." Walter smiled. "Think about everything that I said Kurt. " Walter whispered. "Let me spoil you, remind you of what a sweet man you are."

"I will." Kurt nodded. He leaned in close and pressed his lips against his in a chaste kiss before heading into his house.

Kurt was idly playing the piano in the auditorium, he had spent the weekend trying to think about what he was going to do about Walter but he still hadn't really decided. Could he commit to a relationship with a man both knowing they weren't going to be together for the long run, a relationship where he would be spoilt and treated to nice dinners in return of his company. Kurt didn't want to think about the term 'sugar daddy' but that was what it was sounding like in his head.

"You're getting really good." Kurt jumped making the piano keys slam together at the sound of Blaine's voice. "Sorry. I didn't mean to scare you. I was looking for Rachel."

"It's okay." Kurt shrugged turning back from Blaine to the piano. "She went to dinner with Sam."

"Oh. We were supposed to have a piano lesson." Blaine shrugged. "Are you okay?"

"Hmm? Yeah. I'm just thinking." Kurt said lightly, letting his fingers stroke the keys lightly.

"Do you want to talk about it?" Blaine asked softly walking a little closer.

"I...It might be awkward." Kurt replied.

"Maybe, but...I know Rachel has been...well Rachel lately and maybe you haven't had anyone else to talk to, but you can talk to me." Blaine sat down on the steps of the stage and Kurt turned to look at him. Could he talk to Blaine about this? It would definitely be awkward.

"It's about Walter." Kurt said treading lightly into the conversation.

"The person you met online?" Blaine checked. Kurt nodded. "Has he hurt…?"

"No no. He's really nice." Kurt said quickly. "He's older."

"Okay…."

"In his fifties…" Kurt chuckled as Blaine's face went into a rather cute frown.

"That bothers you?"

"No. It did at first. He didn't tell me how old he was." Kurt sighed. "But he's really nice, I'm attracted to him. I think. I enjoy spending time with him."

"Then what is it?" Blaine asked looking down slightly.

"Maybe I should talk to someone else about it." Kurt said when he noticed the discomfort on Blaine's face.

"You can talk to me, Kurt. About anything." Blaine said gently.

"Okay." Kurt whispered. "I told him about you. He knew I was upset about something, and I hadn't intended to spill it all out but I did and it felt good. He was caring and he understood. Then he said how he knows that me and him probably won't be in a relationship for long, but we could both do with the company. He's only just come out, so he wants someone to show him around, so he can get comfortable in this world, and he said I could do with being spoilt."

"And you're you and you don't think you're the type of person to be in a relationship that doesn't end in love and happy endings?" Blaine said gently.

"Something like that." Kurt sighed.

"I...You deserve to be happy Kurt. And You do deserve to be spoilt. You like the finer things in life, the fancy clothes, the nice fancy restaurants that I could never pronounce." They both laughed at that. "But if he's asking you to have be in a relationship you are not comfortable in…"

"He said it wouldn't be sexual." Kurt added.

"Oh. So he just wants company?"

"I think so." Kurt sighed. "And I could do with the company too."

"I think you're reading too much into it. You like spending time with him, then spend time with him. He makes you laugh, then laugh and if he wants to pay the bills at the end of the night just let him. And when you fall in love whether it be with him or someone else he'll understand because he can clearly see how amazing you are Kurt." Blaine said softly.

"I…" Kurt looked down at that and smiled so softly. "Thank you."

"Did that help?" Blaine asked tilting his head and watching him.

"Actually...It did. Thank you." Kurt smiled.

"Anytime." Blaine promised. "I know you said that you couldn't be friends...but when you're ready to be…"

"Maybe we could test the friends thing now? Coffee?" Kurt asked.

"That sounds good. And since you have an older man treating you, this one will be on you." Blaine laughed standing up. Kurt laughed, rolling his eyes and walking forward. Maybe being friends with Blaine wouldn't be so hard.


End file.
